No Other
by N.YA ai-chan Uzukaze
Summary: Hah pertengkaran/kelulusan gila/ reunian bersama/pernyataan cinta/tertolak dan sakit/ Nggak bisa buat summary.. Warning romance nggak terasa (?),typos, GS, OOC, dll. Couple EXO, SJ SHINee.
1. Chapter 1

**No Other**

**Disclaimer : karekter EXO, SJ, dan SHINee milik orang tua mereka dan tuhan**

**Pairing : all pairing EXO, SJ, SHInee**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, GS, dll.**

_happy reading_

**^_NORMAL'S POV_^**

_**SM Art High School**_

_ Canteen_

"Luhan eonni!" teriak seorang yeoja manis aka Kim Kyung Soo aka D.O di pintu masuk kantin.

"D.O-ah, kemari!" panggil Luhan kepada yeoja yang bernama D.O tersebut. D.O pun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Eonni kok sendirian?" tanya D.O.

"Ne. Ya! Kau jangan memanggilku eonni. Itu terdengar seperti aku sudah tua, padahal kita kan seumuran," protes Luhan.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Oppa?" canda D.O. Luhan memukul bahu D.O. D.O merintih kesakitan.

"Nggak segitunya juga kali. Aku terlalu cantik untuk jadi namja," narsis Luhan.

"Nggak usah mukul-mukul juga kali," kata D.O sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "By the way, tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau sendirian?" D.O mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat seseorang di sampingku?" Luhan melirik samping kirinya dengan tersenyum evil.

"Mwo?!" D.O melihat ke samping Luhan dengan tatapan merinding.

"Biasa aja kali. Tadi aku bersama Lay. Sekarang dia sedang memesan makanan," ucap Luhan.

"Oh... Ku kira kau..." D.O menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hei teman-teman! Eh D.O, kapan kau datang?" tiba-tiba Lay muncul dengan membawa senampan makanan. Lalu ia duduk di samping Luhan.

"5 tahun yang lalu," kata D.O seadanya karena ia masih kesal dengan Luhan. Lalu Lay menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"D.O-ah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu dengan Kai oppa. Apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Lay polos.

"A... Aniya... kami... hanya... berteman biasa," jawab D.O tergagap karena gugup.

"Ya! Tidak usah salah tingkah juga kali. Aku hanya bertanya," kata Lay. Tiba-tiba wajah D.O menjadi memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"D.O-ah, apa kau menyukai Kai oppa?" goda Luhan. D.O yang digodapun wajahnya semakin memerah. D.O menunduk malu.

"A... Aniya... Aku sudah menganggap Kai oppa seperti oppaku sendiri," jawab D.O yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Tidak usah berbohong. Kamu tahu kok wajahmu menyimpan sebuah rahasia dan kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," kata Lay tiba-tiba bijaksana.

"Cara bicaramu sudah seperti Suho oppa," goda Luhan. Wajah Lay ikut-ikutan memerah.

"Kenapa alurnya berubah seperti ini? Kita kembali ke topik awal," Lay mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Memangnya topik awalnya apa?" tanya Luhan pura-pura lupa.

"Tentang D.O dan Kai oppa," kata Lay kesal.

"Oh..." Luhan ber-oh ria.

"Ya! Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan aku lagi. Atau aku akan pergi dari sini," emosi D.O memuncak.

"Pergi saja sana! Siapa yang mengajakmu?" canda Luhan tetapi terdengar serius di telingan D.O. tiba-tiba D.O berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya!Ya!Ya! kenapa kau jadi marah benaran? Si rusa ini hanya bercanda," Lay mendudukkan D.O kembali.

"Mianhae nyonya Kai," Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lay menginjak kaki Luhan bermaksud menyuruhnya diam.

"Aku kasihan pada Baekhyun karena mempunyai eonni evil sepertimu," serang D.O.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Sudahlah diam. Kalian membuatku malu. Banyak orang yang melihat kita," lerai Lay.

"Suruh siapa kau punya malu," kata D.O dan Luhan berbarengan dengan polosnya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua!" marah Lay sambil menjewer telinga D.O dan Luhan.

"Appo!" rengek D.O dan Luhan kesakitan.

"Kalian lebih baik diam," ucap Lay melepaskan jewerannya. D.O dan Luhan hanya mengusap telinga mereka yang memerah.

"Ne," pasrah mereka berdua.

"Hei kalian berdua janganlah murung. Nanti aku traktir ice cream," hibur Lay.

"Emangnya kami anak kecil," ketus Luhan.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita makan," ajak D.O.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau makan? Kau kan belum memesan makanan," ledek Luhan.

"Ini aku mau memesan," kata D.O sok cool. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan. Lay dan Luhan saling memandang.

"Dia lagi datang bulan kali ya?" Lay beropini. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

Beberapa saat kemudian D.O kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi banyak makanan.

"Kau mau makan sebanyak itu?" heran Luhan.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Masalah buat kalian?" sinis D.O.

"Kau benar-benar lagi datang bulan ya?" tanya Lay.

"Apa lagi PMS?" tanya Luhan ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"DIAM!" teriak D.O sampai mengguncang seisi kantin. Lalu ia menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Lay dan Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Kalau begini Kai oppa akan menjauhimu," kata Lay.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas Kai oppa lagi. Atau kumakan kalian," ancan D.O dengan tatapan horor.

"Oh iya. Kita kan dapat tugas dari lumba-lumba songsaengnim untuk membuat grup band kecil-kecilan. Menurut kalian kita harus bagaimana?"tanya Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat band seperti Super Junior K.R.Y?" usul Lay.

"Bagus juga. Aku setuju," timpal D.O.

"Kalian mau membuat grup band seperti appaku? Kalian benar-benar mengakui jika appaku hebat," bangga Luhan.

"Emangnya siapa appamu?" tanya Lay pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalian nggak update bangat sih. Punya TV nggak sih di rumah," ucap Luhan kesal.

"Kasih tahu nggak ya," kata D.O semakin memperburuk suasana. Luhan menatap tajam mereka berdua dengan telinga berasap dan tanduk yang hampir muncul dari kepalanya.

"Sepertinya si rusa mengamuk," sindir Lay. D.O tertawa.

"Ha...Ha... sudahlah kalian berdua. Luhan-ah, kami tahu kok kalau Kyuhyun ahjussi adalah appamu," D.O menenangkan rusa yang ngambek. Luhan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalau kau seperti itu wajahmu semakin mirip rusa," ejek Lay.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku makan juga," kata Luhan.

"Jadi di sini ada dua yeoja lagi PMS," sindir Lay.

"Lay/Lay eonni!" geram Luhan dan D.O berbarengan. Sedangkan Lay memasang tampang tak berdosa.

Mereka bertiga tiba-tiba tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

**^_END OF NORMAL'S POV_^**

**^_KAI'S POV_^**

Aku menuju ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap tiga sosok yeoja yang sedang bercengkrama di salah satu meja kantin. Aku memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka yang duduk di tengah. Entah mengapa yeoja itu terlihat sangat menarik di mataku. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"D.O-ah, apa kau tidak ingin mentraktirku?" kataku pada salah satu yeoja yang kukenal di situ.

"Kai oppa, sejak kapan kau ada di sini? " kata D.O terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Ehem.." salah satu yeoja yang duduk di sebelah yeoja yang menarik perhatianku berdeham.

"D.O-ah, apa kau tidak berniat memperkenalkan teman-temanmu padaku?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan ini Luhan dan ini Lay," D.O memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

'Oh ternyata yeoja berambut coklat itu namanya Luhan,' batinku.

"Oppa kenapa kau bengong?" heran D.O menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ani. Aku hanya... lapar," aku beralasan, yang kupikir alasanku sangat tidak masuk akal. Masa Kkamjong yang tampan, cool, dan populer, serta jago dance ini beralasan lapar hanya demi seorang yeoja yang baru kukenal.

"Sana, pesanlah makanan. Aku yang akan membayarnya," D.O.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak lapar," kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Luhan-ssi, kau jurusan apa?" aku memberanin diri bertanya pada yeoja itu.

"Aku jurusan vokal," jawab yeoja yang bernama Luhan itu.

"Sejurusan dong dengan D.O?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ne, begitulah," kata Luhan.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku oppa?" tanya yeoja yang bernama Lay yang sedari tadi terasingkan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pasti sejurusan dengan mereka," kataku sedikit bercanda.

"Kok oppa tahu?" tanya Lay.

"Tuh kan benar. Aku ini tidak pernah salah," aku tersenyum evil.

"Ya! Kkamjong-ah! Kenapa kau dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja?" tiba-tiba Suho sahabatku muncul bagai jin.

"Kenapa? Kau iri?" semburku.

"Suho oppa!" seru Lay.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanyaku heran pada mereka berdua.

"Bukan hanya sekedar saling kenal. Bahkan mereka sudah pacaran," ujar Luhan. Kulihat wajah Suho dan Lay sama-sama memerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita mempunyai yeojachingu secantik ini?" tanyaku bermaksud memanas-manasi.

"Aniya. Kami tidak berpacaran," sergah Lay dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tidak mengakui Suho sebagai namjachingumu? Kalau begitu aku ambil saja ya" goda D.O.

"Andwae! Suho oppa hanya milikku!" kata Lay keceplosan. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Lay menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu. Suho menatap Lay penuh arti.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?" tanya Suho seperti berharap.

"Aniya. Makudku... aku ini terlalu sering menonton drama Korea. Makanya ucapanku selalu ngelantur," jelas Lay. Suho terlihat kecewa. Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama D.O? Kai sering bercerita tentangmu. Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari dugaanku," ucap Suho. Pipi D.O memerah. Aku ingin memukul Suho saat ini juga. Tapi aku menahannya.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku pergi dulu ya,"pamit Lay kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kami berempat.

"Aku juga harus pergi. Ada urusan mendadak," tiba-tiba Suho juga pergi.

"D.O-ah.. " panggil Luhan.

"Ne. Ada apa?" tanya D.O.

"Kita besok ke rumah Lay," ucap Luhan.

"Wae?" D.O tambah bingung, begitu pula aku.

"Ingat yang tadi babo! Sudahlah aku balik ke kelas saja," kata Luhan sambil memukul D.O sebelum ia kembali ke kelasnya.

'Wait! Go back to class!' batinku sok inggris.

"Yah Luhan eonni! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kai oppa, sampai jumpa!" ucap D.O yang akhirnya meninggalkan aku di kantin sendirian.

'Sahabatku pergi dan sekarang pujaan hatiku pergi juga. Kenapa hidupku begitu merana?' batinku sangat lebay. Mungkin ini belum takdir aku dengan si manis itu.

**^_END OF KAI'S POV_^**

**^_NORMAL'S POV_^**

_**CHO MASSION**_

_ Luhan's bedroom_

"Hah... Capeknya..." kata seorang yeoja berambut coklat aka Luhan sambil merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang sangat empuk.

"Luhan eonni! Di mana kau?!" teriak seseorang.

"Aku di sini. Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci," Luhan balas berteriak.

CKLEKK

"Annyeong eonni! Aku masuk!" ucap orang itu dengan pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau cari eonni?" tanya sang eonni Luhan.

"Itu... Itu..." ucap orang itu yang ternyata Baekhyun sambil tergagap-gagap seperti Aziz Gagap.

"Ya! Kau pasti mau bicarain si tiang listrik sunbae ya!" goda Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Ya! Eonni! Kenapa kau bisa tahu sih?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. "Lagi pula eonni, si tiang listrik yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalau aku bicara lebih jauh kau akan semakin memerah .." goda Luhan lagi. Benar saja, wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Aigoo... wajahmu benar-benar memerah seperti tomat. Lagi pula apa sih yang dibuat Chanyeol oppa sampai kau tergila-gila padanya?" heran Luhan.

"Eonni!" seru Baekhyun memerah dan semakin memerah.

"Iya ada apa?" ucap Luhan sok polos.

"Ada kecoak di rambut eonni," tunjuk Baekhyun pada rambut Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Kyaa! Mana kecoaknya?!" teriak Luhan histeris.

"Tidak ada," kata Baekhyun dengan polos sepolos-polosnya tembok.

"Bacon!" teriak Luhan dengan telinga memerah.

"Nde, apa eonni?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"LUHAN! BAEKHYUN! KENAPA TERIAK-TERIAK?!" teriak sang eomma yang sedang memasak aka Lee Sungmin eh salah maksudnya Cho Sungmin.

"Tuh kan. Gara-gara eonni eomma jadi marah," Baekhyun menyalahkan Luhan.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!" balas Luhan dengan sengit.

"Bukan aku, tapi eonni!" tuduh Baekhyun.

"Kau!" tuduh Luhan.

"Eonni!" balas Baekhyun dengan berteriak.

"Kau!"

"Eonni!"

"Kau!"

"Eonni!"

"LUHAN! BAEKHYUN! JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak bunny eomma di bawah.

"Hust... ini salah kita berdua," ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun pelan bahkan tidak terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Jadi kenapa kau cari eonni?" tanya Luhan.

"Eonni kan cantk, baik, rajin menabung, dan suaranya bagus lagi. Bolehkah aku bercerita..." rayu Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ayolah Luhan eonniku please..." mohon Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes yang super imut.

"Ne. Waeyo?" akhirnya Luhan luluh juga dengan puppy eyes andalan Baekhyun.

"Eonni.. tadi aku lihat pertandingan basket loh!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Terus gue harus bilang wow gitu," kata Luhan cuek.

"Tiang listrik oppa sangat tampan," kagum Baekhyun.

"Tiang listrik yang mana? Naga atau phoenix?" tanya Luhan.

"Dua-duanya. Tapi yang paling tampan menurutku sih phoenix oppa," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah ketika bilang 'phoenix oppa'.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada phoenix oppa?" tanya Luhan.

"Senyumnya yang begitu menawan eonni. Masa Chanyeol oppa tersenyum bisa seperti itu. uh, gemes banget lho eonni," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengkhayal kejadiannya.

"Kenapa nggak Kris oppa saja yang kau sukai? Dia kan paling tinggi, keren, dan juga kapten basket. Kenapa harus Chanyeol oppa? Dia kan aneh, pengen keren and sok cool. Kenapa dia?" tanya Luhan heran dengan Baekhyun yang harus menyukai Chanyeol.

"Itu karena adik Chanyeol oppa menyukai Kris oppa, dan aku sahabatnya. Jadi, tidak akan mengambil orang yang dia suka. Lagi pula karena sikap anehnya itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Baekhyun.

"Emang siapa adik Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu Tao," jawab Baekhyun.

"Tao?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Itu loh eonni, yang selalu ikut perlombaan wushu," jelas Baekhyun.

"Yang tinggi, memiliki mata panda, dan agak nyeremin itu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ne. Tapi dia nggak nyeremin. Dia itu manis kok eonni," jelas Baekhyun tidak terima kalau sahabatnya dihina.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau dia adik Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia bilang padaku sendiri. Awalnya sih aku nggak percaya. Tapi begitu mengingat nama dia aku langsung percaya, dan juga waktu aku main ke rumahnya ada foto Chnayeol oppa, dia, Heechul ahjuma, Hanykyung ahjussi. Jadi, ya begitulah," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa yang jadi mertuamu nanti," goda Luhan.

"Luhan eonni!" tegur Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Wajahmu memerah Baekki..." kata Luhan tidak tahan menggoda dongsaengnya itu.

"Eonni, kudoakan kau mempunyai orang yang kau suka biar tahu rasanya jika kau berada di posisiku!" ucap Baekhyun mengutuk Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin zebra..." sangkal Luhan.

"Zebra?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Panggilan sayang dariku selain Baekki untukmu," jelas Luhan.

"Zebra... Mwo? Zebra?" ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita turun. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan siang," ajak Luhan.

"Emangnya kapan eomma panggil kita?" tanya Baekhyun bingung karena ia tidak dengar suara manis eommanya.

"Tadi, kau mungkin tidak dengar," jawab Luhan dengan polos.

'Emangnya eonni kedengaran? Apa akunya aja yang nggak dengar," batin Baekhyun bingung.

"Ayo turun Baekhyun!" ajak Luhan lagi.

"Ne," Baekhyun menurut.

_Keeseokan harinya..._

_**Lee Massion**_

_ Depan pagar_

Ting Tong Ting Tong~

"Uh lamanya..." keluh seorang yeoja manis yang menunggu di depan pagar kediaman Lee beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ne, Luhan eonni. Lay eonni benar-benar lama," ucap seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah yeoja manis itu yang bernama D.O.

"Jangan panggil aku eonni!" kesal yeoja manis yang dipanggil Luhan oleh D.O karena dibilang dengan kata keramat baginya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne.." ucap D.O malas.

Ting Tong Ting Tong~

"Kalau Lay sampai nggak buka ni pagar, gue godain dia terus-terusan di sekolah besok," kata Luhan sesudah memencet bel ke-5 kalinya, dan jangan lupa evil smirk-nya yang diturunkan dari appanya.

'Luhan eonni aku benar-benar menyeramkan,' batin D.O merana.

CKLEKK

"Mian!" kata seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Luhan dan D.O yang akhirnya muncul.

"Mian... Mian... Mian... Emangnya aku mian mian," kesal Luhan.

"Lay eonni, bukain nih pagar cepat, kami capek berdiri di luar terus," kata D.O.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar," ucap Lay sambil membuka pagar.

"Kenapa kau lama sih?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu aku baru saja bangun," jawab Lay sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Nggak seperti biasanya eonni kan bangunnya pasti yang paling pagi," ucap Baekhyun setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Lay.

"Itu kalau ada eomma di rumah," kesal Lay karena masih ngantuk.

"Lebih baik bicaranya di dalam saja," ucap Luhan kesal karena berdiri terus.

"Ne, ayo masuk," ajak Lay sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Duduklah..." Lay mempersilahkan.

"Lay, bolehkah aku ke dapurmu?" tanya Luhan yang belum duduk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Lay.

"Minum," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Aku saja yang ambil," sungkan Lay. Masa tamu sendiri yang ambil minum bukan pemilik rumahnya.

"Tidak usah. Sepertinya D.O ingin bicara denganmu," kata Luhan yang langsung saja menuju ke dapur rumahnya Lay.

"Eonni..." ucap D.O.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Lay.

"Eunhyuk ahjuma dan Donghae ahjussi ada di mana?" tanya D.O.

"Itu eomma sama appa lagi bulan madu lagi ke Jepang," jawab Lay dengan malas.

"Oh..." ucap D.O.

_ Dapur_

"Ah... minum apa ya?" Kata Luhan sambil mengutak-atik kulkas seperti komputernya sendiri.

"Susu, kopi, bubble tea, coklat dingin, lemon tea, soda.. apa ya?" bingung Luhan memandangi kulkas.

"Aha! Bubble tea campur susu... em... enak nggak ya?" Luhan membayangkan.

"Pasti enak," ucap Luhan yakin. Lagsung saja ia mengambil gelas yang masih kosong dan menyampurkannya. Tepat saat bibir gelas telah menyentuh bibirnya, tiba-tiba...

"Nuguseyo?!" seru seorang namja yang datang mengagetkan Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke asal suara dan terkejut melihat seorang namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

PRANNGG...

"Nugu?" seru Luhan saking terkejutnya seperti melihat dewa turun dari planet EXO. Sampai-sampai gelas yang berisi bubble tea susu yang dipegangnya jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Luhan! Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Lay menghampiri mereka.

"Oh my God!"

**===_TO_BE_CONTINUED_===**

**OMAKE**

**SUHO POV**

"Andwae! Suho-oppa hanya milikku!" Teriak Lay orang yang diam-diamku cintai selama ini dan tidak ada satupun yang tau tentang ini. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Apakah ia benar mencintaiku?

'Aigoo... wajahnya...' Batinku ketika melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?" Tanyaku serius. Jika ia mengatakan itu jujur, aku benar-benar sangat senang bukan kepalang.

"Aniya... maksudku... aku ini terlalu sering menonton drama korea. Makanya ucapanku selalu ngelantur." Jawabnya.

**DEG**

'Begitu ya...' Batinku kecewa. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Kai sahabatku menepuk pundakku. Sepertinya ia tau kalau aku suka Lay sekarang.

"Apakah kau yang bernama D.O? Kai sering bercerita tentangmu. Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari dugaanku." Ucapku untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewaku. Kulihat wajah D.O memerah dan sahabatku sepertinya ingin memukulku.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Lay pergi meninggalkan kami.

'Bukankah itu air mata?' Benakku melihat tetesan air mata yang sedikit tak terlihat di pipi Lay sebelum ia pergi jauh.

"Aku juga harus pergi. Ada urusan mendadak." Kataku sambil beranjak pergi menyusul Lay. Aku begitu khawatir dengannya.

"Lay berhenti!" Teriakku saat telah cukup jauh dari kantin supaya Kai dan dua yeoja itu tak mendengarku berteriak. Lay mendengar itu bukannya berhenti malah lari dariku. Aku mengejarnya.

"Lay kubilang berhenti!" Kataku sambil menarik tangannya. Ia berhenti tapi, bukannya berhenti total malah ia berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Kulihat matanya sudah banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan.

"Lepaskan hiks... aku... hiks..." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

'Tidak jangan menangis kumohon.' Batinku miris melihat orang yang ku cintai menangis.

"Lepaskan aku sunbae..." katanya sinis. Walaupun begitu, masih saja ada air mata yang menggenak di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak akan sampai kau menjelaskan kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba, menangis, dan lari dariku." Ucapku memaksanya.

"Lepaskan aku..." Ucapnya lagi tapi kali ini ia meronta-ronta lebih keras.

"Kubilang hentikan!" Teriakku tak sadar dan karena itu pula Lay berhenti.

"Wae...Waeyo...Waeyo oppa?! Kenapa kau mengejarku oppa?! Kenapa kau tidak di sana saja?! Wae?!" Teriak Lay.

"Hiks... hiks... Waeyo oppa?!" Ucapnya lagi sambil menangis.

'Tidak, cukup sudah kau menangis kumohon...' Batinku. Saat ini aku benar-benar tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Mulutku tak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Wae oppa?!" Teriaknya dengan mata berair.

"Ku bilang kau diam! Jawab pertanyaaaku tadi!" Bentakku. Alright sekarang aku membuatnya semakin takut.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa aku pergi, menangis, dan lari darimu oppa? Karena aku menyukaimu. Ani, mencintaimu oppa! Puas... puas kau oppa! Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Ucapnya.

'Lay... dia benar-benar mencintaiku...' Batinku dan tanpa sadar aku memeluknya.

"Nado saranghae... Nado Lee Yi Xing... Nado saranghae My Little Rabbit." Kataku sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oppa... Saranghae..." Ucapnya sambil menangis di pelukanku.

'Ini benar hari yang tidak pernah kuduga.' Batinku.

**SUHO END POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang yeoja melihat semua kejadian.

"Khu...khu...khu... kita kerjain mereka besok khu...khu..." Ucap yeoja yang mirip rusa.

"Luhan eonni hiks... mereka so sweet banget... hiks ngak kuat..." kata yeoja yang mirip seperrti kucing.

"Hutss...D.O kau mengganggu sekali!"

**Omake 1 end**

**TBC**

annyeong...  
mian kalau tidak memuaskan dan alurnya kecepatan... karena FF pertama jadi maaf kalau ada bahasa yang salah juga...  
mungkin ada yang sudah baca di wordpressnya seseorang. FF ini dibuat oleh aku dan pemilik wordpress yang kukatakan. Pemilik wordpress - N - bukan seorang fujoshi sepertiku. Tapi gara-gara aku N menjadi fujoshi walau tak seakut aku. Sekali lagi mian kalau tak memuaskan.

Tolong review ya... Saran atau apapun di terima...

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**SEHUN POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku karena perutku sedang konser. Aku pun segera keluar kamar dan mencari Lay noona untuk dibuatkan makanan karena Eomma dan Appa pergi dari rumah untuk beberapa minggu. Aku mencari Noona dikamarnya. Tetapi, tidak ada.

' Barangkali Noona sudah kedapur untuk memasak.' Pikirku.

Akupun turun kebawah. Yang dipastikan langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Tapi yang kulihat disana bukanlah Lay noona. Melainkan, seorang Yeoja yang cantik jelita bagaikan bidadari turun dari planet EXO. Demi apa yeoja secantik bidadari itu datang kerumahku. Siapakah dia?

" Nugutheyo?" tanyaku yang membuat dia kaget dan memecahkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Ia melihatku seperti melihat hantu. Ekspresinya menunjukan rasa takut.

" Nugu?" katanya. Selama beberapa saat kami hanya berpandangan tanpa sepatah katapun.

" Luhan! Waeyo?! Apa yang terjadi!" tiba-tiba Lay noona datang. "OH MY GOD!" teriak Lay noona yang membuat kami berdua sadar.

" Eh! Mian Lay gelasnya..." kata yeoja itu sambil mengambil pecahan gelas.

' Jadi Yeoja itu temannya Lay noona.' Batinku.

" Aish... sudah sudah biar aku saja yang bersihkan." Kata Lay noona.

" Tapi, aku yang pecahkan itu gelas." Ucap Yeoja manis itu.

" Kau sana sama D.O saja!" perintah Lay noona.

" Tapi..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa..."

Setelah itu Yeoja manis itu pegi keruang tamu. Aku lihat Lay noona membersihakan pecahan gelas tadi seperti yang dilakukan yeoja manis itu sebelumnya. Aku mendekat kearah Noona.

" Noona, tadi temannya Noonakan? Thiapa namanya?"tanyaku pada Lay noona.

" Ne. Namanya dia Luhan, wae?" jawab Lay noona sambil mengambil pecahan gelas dan membuangnya di plastik dan ia pergi ke belakang.

" Dia thekolah mana Noona?" Tanyaku lagi sambil mengikuti Lay noona yang berjalan ke pintu belakang.

" Dia itu sekelas denganku." Jawab Lay noona setelah ia membuang plastik ke belakang. Lalu Noona balik ke dapur sambil membuat minuman. Mungkin buat Luhan yeoja itu danemmm siapa tadi... oh iya D.O.

" Kok aku nggak tau?" bingungku. Kalau yeoja itu –maksudku Luhan - sekelas dengan Lay noona berarti dia sunbae dong... Luhan noona cocok juga.

"Kamu sih nggak pernah ke kantin." Kata Lay noona menghibur.

"He... he... biatha." Kataku sambil cengengesan.

"Ya biasa. Biasa dengan dance anehmu itu. Ini bawa!" ucap Lay noona memerintahku membawakan nampan yang ada gelas berisi bubble tea.

"Ini kemana?" tanyaku sambil menerima nampan itu.

"Ya kemana lagi... ya ke ruang tamulah.." jawab Lay noona.

"Ne.. ne..ne..." ucapku kesal. Setelah itu aku mengikuti Lay noona ke ruang tamu. Di sana ada Luhan noona dan seorang Yeoja yang mungkin itu adalah D.O noona.

"Lay Eonni! Emm siapa dia?" ucap D.O noona bertanya-tanya heran mungkin karena aku.

"Namjachinguku." Jawab Lay noona.

'Lay noona!' batinku mendengar jawaban Lay noona. Masa aku yang ganteng ini dan perlu digaris bawahi **namdongsaengnya Lay noona** adalah namjachingunya.

"Heh dia benar namjachingumu Lay? Kalau begitu Suho oppa kau kemanakan _Nyonya CHOI...?_" ucap Luhan noona membuatku binggung.

'Bukankah Suho itu sunbae kelas 3 ya? Lalu ada hubungan apa dengan Lay noona?' batinku bertanya-tanya. Kulihat wajah Lay noona memerah seketika.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Ucap Lay noona yang masih setia dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Siapa ya... yang baru jadian?" Tanya D.O noona.

"Emangnya iapa?" Lay noona Berbalik bertanya.

"Siapa ya? Kok nggak ada yang ngerasa." Kata Luhan noona dengan nada menyindir.

'Jadian? Oh... ternyata begitu toh... Ck ck ck Lay noona PJ-nya... kalu nggak ada, awas saja akan ku lapor ke Eomma dan Appa.' Batinku mulai menjadi evil maknae seperti Kyuhyun Super Junior.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tau sekarang apa yang kalian bicarakan! Bagaiman kalian bisa tau?" Lay noona mengintrogasi Luhan noona dan D.O noona.

"Kami kan punya mata-mata yang hebat dan aku bisa meramal." Jawab Luhan noona sambil menyeringai evil yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

'Kenapa senyum Luhan noona sama seperti senyum Kyuhyun Super Junior?' batinku.

"Ya! Kalian mengintaiku ya?!" ucap Lay noona sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja!" kata D.O noona polos.

"Lebih baik kau jangan seperti itu Lay. Kau benar-benar mirip kelinci." Ucap Luhan noona sependapat denganku.

"Aishh... kalian berdua..." Ucap Lay noona berdesis.

"Ok! Kita balik ketopik awal! Siapa dia Lay eonni?" tanya D.O noona serius.

"Dia namdongsaengku." Jawab Lay noona malas.

"Kok aku nggak pernah tau kau punya namdongsaeng?" tanya Luhan noona.

'Karna aku tidak pernah ketemu denganmu Luhan noona, My sweet deer...' batinku mendengar ucapan Luhan noona seperti itu.

"Karena dia sibuk dengan dance anehnya." Jawab Lay noona yang benar tak masuk akal. Tapikan itu memang kenyataannya.

"Dance aneh?" bingung D.O noona.

"Dia kelas 10 dance." Ucap Lay noona mengerti dengan ucapan D.O noona.

"Apa semua yang masuk kelas dance aneh-aneh?" heran Luhan noona.

"Sepertinya iya." Ucap Lay noona.

"Ya percaya Lay eonni yang pacarnya bukan kelas Dance." Kata D.O noona dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Ha ha ha mian, aku lupa kalau orang yang kau sukai itu kelas Dance." Ucap Lay noona menenangkan D.O noona yang cemberut. Tapi sepertinya, D.O noona tambah cemberut.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan dia pada kami?" tanya Luhan noona.

"Kalau mau kenalan sama dia, kenalan saja sendiri." Jawab Lay noona ketus.

"Kalau begitu kuberi tau kau pacaran dengan Suho oppa pada Ahjuma dan Ahjussi." Ancam Luhan noona.

"Ya! Jangan begitu dong... namanya Sehun." Pasrah Lay noona dengan ancaman Luhan noona. Untuk kesan baik aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.

"Lee Thehun imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Thehun?" ucap D.O noona bingung.

"Sehun! Dia itu nggak bisa bilang S jadi seperti itu." Bela Lay noona.

'Aishh kenapa aku dilahirkan tidak bisa bilang S sih. Sepertinya aku benar-benar candel seumur hidup.' Batinku merana tapi ku usahakan tersenyum walau kesannya gimana gitu.

"Oh... Kim Kyungsoo imnida. Panggil saja D.O." ucap D.O noona memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Cho Luhan imnida." Kata Luhan noona memperkenalkan dirinya.

'Cho? Kok sama seperti marganya Kyuhyun Super Junior ya? Semnyumnya –seringainya- tadi juga mirip." Heranku.

"Luhan noona, orangtua Luhan noona thiapa?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Appaku Cho Kyuhyun dan eommaku Lee Sungmin ralat Cho Sungmin." Jawab Luhan noona.

"Eh... Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Thungmin Thuper Junior itu!" Ucapku kaget dan sudah dipastikan imageku hancur sudah dihadapan Luhan noona, ani tapi dihadapan Lay noona dan temannya.

"Waeyo? Bukannya Appa dan Eommamu juga anggota Super Junior... kenapa kaget? Lagipula D.O, Appa dan Eommanya juga Super Junior." Kata Luhan noona seakan-akan sudah biasa dengan itu.

"Benarkah?!"tanyaku heboh lagi. Ck ck ck kenapa aku meruntuhkan imageku lagi dihadapan calon yeojachinguku.

"Ne. Kang In-ahjussi dan Leeteuk-ahjuma." Jawab Luhan noona.

"Appa dan Eommanya Thuper Junior?!" Kataku plus dengan heboh.

"Ne... Uh Lay, kenapa dongsaengmu imut seperti ini sih..." ucap Luhan noona sambil mencubit pipiku yang lumayan tembem.

"Luhan lepaskan dongsaengku sekarang!" Teriak Lay noona seperti kerasukan Unicorn.

"He.. he.. he... habisnya dongsaengmu begitu imut." Kata Luhan noona dengan tidak berdosa.

" Aku bukan manis tapi tampan Luhan noona."Belaku dengan kesal jika aku dibilang imut. Kan aku tampan...

" Ne ne ne Hunnie tampan imutku..." Ucap Luhan noona membuatku memerah. "Uhh Kau tambah imuttt..." lanjut Luhan noona sambil memelukku.

'Uhhh Kalau seperti ini terus aku nggak kuattt. Deer noona cium aku sekalian.' Batinku.

"Luhan jangan peluk-peluk adikku!" teriak Lay noona. "D.O bantu aku melepaskan Luhan dari Dongsaengku!" perintah Lay noona.

'Andwae!' Batinku tidak terima dengan perintah Lay noona.

"Andwae!" Teriak Luhan noona.

"Aishhh D.O-ah ayo tarik Luhan!" ucap Lay noona yang mulai menarik Luhan noona. "D.O kau tarik Sehun!" Lanjut Lay noona memerintah.

"Ne." Terima D.O noona atas perintah Lay noona.

"Andwae! Aku masih ingin memeluk Hunnie!" Teriak Luhan noona sambil menguatkan pelukannya padaku.

Karena saling tarik-menarik aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang sambil menarik Luhan noona. Jadi, kami berdua jatuh dan tak sengaja.

**Cup**

Bibirku dan bibir Luhan noona bertemu. Kami berdua diam selama beberapa saat. Dari sudut pandangku kulihat D.O noona dan Lay noona memandangi kami dengan mulut yang menganga dan mata yang melotot sempurna. Setelah itu Luhan noona sadar dan langsung bangun. Kulihat wajahya ada tetesan airmata.

"Mianhae..." ucapku sesudah kubangun dari jatuh yang yang tak sengaja itu.

"Hiks... My First Kiss ! Hwuaaa Eomma serigala berbulu ayam ini telah merebut first kissku Eomma! Hwuaa..." tangis dasyat Luhan noona membuatku bengong.

'Serigala berbulu ayam? Yang ada itu serigala berbulu domba kali... Tapi, luhan noona tadi bilang first kiss. Ah senangnya... aku merebut first kiss Luhan noona dengan first kissku juga.' Batinku menari nari ala history EXO.

"Aku mau pulang!" ucap Luhan noona menyadarkanku dari alam batin. D.o noona dan Lay noona dari alam baka ralat cengok mereka.

"Ya! Luhan kau mau kemana! Kita belum latihan!" teriak Lay noona melihat Luhan noona pergi.

"Latihan saja sendiri! Aku mau pulang titik nggak pakai koma!" balas Luhan noona.

"Aishh.. ini semua gara-gara kau evil!" teriak Lay noona menatapku tajam.

"Ini themua bukan thalahku Lay noona yang manith..." kataku menenangkan Lay noona yang sudah memasuki mode evil rabbit.

"Ini semua salahmu!"

'oh tidak aku tidak akan selamat dari amukan Lay noona yang seperti Monkey eomma pada Fish appa. Siapapun tolong aku!'  
**SEHUN POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

_Keesokan hari_

"Luhan noona annyeong hatheyo!" Ucap seekor Serigala berbulu ayam pada Deer yeoja, Luhan.

"Sehun ah sini-sini duduk bareng sini!" ajak Luhan pada Serigala berbulu ayam, Sehun. "Anak baik!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk kepala Sehun.

"luhan, kau salah makan?" tanya Lay dan D.O berbarengan.

"Ani." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan noona... Luhan noona..." kata Sehun.

"Ne. Waeyo?" tanya Luhan.

"Thehun ingin makan itu!" ucap Sehun sambil ber_pupp eye_ ria.

"Ini?" kata luhan membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Ne. Tapi dithuapin thama Luhan noona ya! Thehun pingin dithuapin Luhan noona." Kata sehun dengan nada manjanya.

"Ok sini! Aaa…" ucap Luhan sambil menyuapi Sehun. Sehun yang digitukan mau-mau aja.

'Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan. Kemarin ia ngambek sehabis dicuri ciuman pertamanya. Sekarang...' Batin D.O dan Lay menerawang kejadian kemarin.

"Luhan eonni!" Teriak yeoja yang menggenggam tangan temannya dari kejauhan.

"Oh Baekkie... Sini!" balas Luhan berteriak pada yeoja yang memanggilnya itu.

"Dia siapa Luhan?" tanya Lay pada Luhan yang setelah membalas teriakan dari Yeoja itu kembali melanjutkan acaranya dengan Sehun.

"Oh Baekkie... dia Yeojadongsaengku." Jawab Luhan yang tak lepas dari suap-menyuapnya.

"Lalu disampinya siapa?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Mungkin sahabatnya. Namanya siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan ke yeoja yang dipanggil Baekkie atau Baekhyun aslinya.

"Tan Zi Tao." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ohhh.. kajja duduk sini!" Ajak D.O sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo. Tao kajja!" terima Baekhyun. Ia dan Tao –temannya- duduk disamping D.O. Karena dari tadi ia bingung dengan Eonnienya yang lagi menyuapi seseorang dari tadi. Ia penasaran siapak orang itu.

"Sehun!" kaget Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang ternyata orang sedari tadi disuapi oleh Eonnienya.

"Kau kenal Baekkie?" tanya Luhan yang cukup kaget dengan teriakkan Sehun yang cetar membahana. Tapi, Luhan tetap tak meninggalkan acaranya.

"Ne. Aku kenal." Jawab baekhyun tenang.

"Diakan kelas Dance? Sedangkan kau kelas vokal." Heran Luhan.

"Oh itu karna Tao, Eonnie. Diakan sekelas dengan Sehun. Jadi aku lumayan mengenal dia secara tak langsung." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Oh ya udah." Ucap Luhan sambil melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda. "Ayo Sehun aaa..." ucapnya lagi tak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kesal.

"Kenalkan Lay imnida." Kata Lay memperkenalkan diri.

"D.O imnida." Ucap D.O ikut-ikutan memperkenalakan dirinya juga.

"Lay eonnie, waeyo Luhan noona seperti itu? Padahal ia paling tidak suka kalau nyuapin orang lain." Tanya baekhyun pada Lay.

"Aku tidak tau. Ia tiba-tiba seperti itu. Padahal kemarin ia tidak seperti itu." Jawab Lay.

"Mwo? Seperti apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia menagis gara-gara firstkissnya berhasil dicuri." Jawab lay.

"Jinjja?! Padahal Luhan noona selalu menjaga ciuman pertamanya!" kaget Baekhyun nggak percaya yang dikatakan oleh Lay.

"Lay-ah!" panggil salah satu kumpulan 4 namja yang berada di depan mereka alias yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan mereka. Membuat Lay, D.O, Baekhyun dan Tao kaget.

"Suho oppa!"

"Kai oppa!"

"Chanyeol oppa!"

-_- ... |*.*|

"Nggak ada yang panggil aku." Pudung salah satu namja gara-gara tidak disebutkan namanya oleh salah satu yeoja saja.

"Ha ha ha ha Kris.. mungkin kau tidak terkenal" kata namja lain yang berperawakan jerapah membuat namja tadi .aka. Choi Yi Fan atau Kris tambah pudung. "Oh iya! Panda kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya namja Jerapah itu pada Tao.

"Aku sama sahabatku kesini Chanyeol oppa. Oppa sendiri kenapa sendiri kesini?" jawab tao berbalik bertanya pada namja jerapah .aka. Tan Chanyeol.

"Oh itu.. ku tadi sama naga ngikutin Suho dan Kai. Eh nggak taunya kesini. Lalu kau manis -nunjuk Baekhyun- kenapa kau tau namaku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggoda baekhyun.

"Ano... ano.." kata Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Dia tau nama oppa gara-gara lihat pertandingan basket kemarin yang Oppa ikuti." Ucap Tao membantu Baekhyun yang kesusahan mencari alasan. Baekhyun yang dibantupun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Diam kau Pandadongsaeng!" kata Chanyeol. "Namamu siapa manis..?" goda Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Cho... Cho Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, manis sekali namamu. Seperti orangnya."Jujur Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

"Suho oppa, kau tidak memperkenalkan mereka pada kami?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Suho.

"Suho, kau tidak memperkenalkan mereka padaku dan Chanyeol? Aish kau pelit sekali sih!" Ucap Kris seenak naga.

"Tidak perlu, palingan mereka sudah tau nama kalian." Kata Suho dengan kutus. Mungkin ia tidak ingin ada saingan yang akan merebut kelincinya.

"Tapi kami belum tau nama mereka." Ucap Chanyeol ikut-ikutan, "Kecuali dia -nunjuk Tao dan Baekhyun- ." Lanjutnya.

"Iya iya cukup satu saja terutama panda yang manis ini." Kata Kris menggombal. Dia hanya tau nama samarannya Tao yang tadi Chanyeol ucapkan. Sepertinya Naga kita ini tertarik dengan Panda polosnya Jerapah.

"Naga sialan jangan goda yeojadongsaengku!" Teriak Chanyeol melihat Tao yang digoda.

"Emangnya dia yeojadongsaengmu tah Jerapah?" balas Kris dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Dia memang yeojadongsaengku!" kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan yeojadongsaengku.

"Buktinya apa? Lagipula kau tidak mirip dengamu." Ucap Kris.

"Namanya Tan Zi Tao. Dia nggak mirip denganku karena wajah dia nurun Appa. Sedangkan aku campuran Appa dan Eomma!" Terang Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku masih tidak percaya..." Ucap kris meremehkan Chanyeol.

"Tao! Kau jelas..." Kata Chanyeol terhenti gara-gara.

**BRAKK**

" Kalian mengganggu acaraku dengan Sehun. Kalau mau kenalan jangan rame!" Ucap Luhan yang merupakan pelaku penggrebakan meja dengan emosi.

"Tan Chanyeol imnida." Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Choi Yi Fan imnida." Ucap Kris ikut-ikutan dan tentu saja dengan suara yang pelan juga.

"Tan Zi Tao imnida."

"Cho Baekhyun imnida."

"Lee Yixing imnida."

"Kim Kyungsoo imnida."

"Choi Jong In."

"Choi Suho.

"Bagus seperti itu! Sehun... perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Luhan.

"Lee Thehun imnida." Ucap Sehun menuruti ucapan Luhan.

"Cho Luhan, Sehun ayo makan lagi!"

"Ne."

'Luhan eonni benar-benar menakutkan. Mirip Bunny eomma.' Batin Baekhyun sesudah acara Luhan marah marah tak jelas.

'Kalau seperti itu kau benar-benar evil Luhan.' Batin Lay dan D.O serasi.

'Eonni Baekhyun kerennnn. Seperti Eomma!' batin Tao kagum dengan Luhan.

'Untung aku jatuh cinta sama lay bukan sam si Rusa itu.' Batin Suho mengelus dada.

'Gila itu yeoja manis-manis ternyata...'Batin Kris dan Chanyeol.

'namja itu siapanya Luhan? Aku nggak terima kalau Luhan dengan dia!' batin Kai sambil menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

'Kok perasaanku ada yang natap aku ya? Ah sudahlah yang penting disuapin sama Luhan noona!' Batin Sehun nggak sadar sedari tadi ada seseorang yang akan menjadi saingannya merebut Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Kalau beginikan enak, tidak rame... Hi hi hi Sehun imut kalau makan pinginku cubit deh...' Batin Luhan.

"Sehun kau mau nambah lagi nggak?"Tanya Luhan melihat piring yang tadi penuh dengan makanan kini habis.

"Tidak uthah Noona. Thebentar lagi mathuk." Jawab Sehun yang sebenarnya nggak ikhlas.

"Bagus! Kalau gitu, kau harus belajar yang rajin!" Ucap Luhan menasehati.

"Ne, itu thudah pathti Noona! Noona..." kata Sehun plus dengan gerak-geriknya yang aneh.

"Ne. Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun yang gelisah sendiri seperti orang yang kebelet pi2s.

"Poppo..."Jawab Sehun malu-malu.

'What the -piip- ' batin SuLayKaiDoChanBaekKrisTao bersamaan.

**Cuppp~~~**

"Sudah.."Kata Luhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Gomawo Luhan noona! -Cupp-."Ucap terimakasih sehun dengan sebuah Ciuman singkat dan sengat cepat tepat pada bibinya Luhan. Luhan yang menerima itu memerah dan hendak marah. Tapi sayang orang yang akan ia marahi telah pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

'Cih kurang ajar bocah itu. Sepertinya sainganku telah mendahuluiku.' Batin Kai yang telah mengeluarkan hawa tigernya.

'Hi hi hi dapat dua ciuman dari luhan noona. Satu di pip dan satu di bibir.' Batin Sehun kesenangan.

"Ehm." KrisTaoChanBaekSuLayD.O berdehem.

"Sepertinya kutukanku berhasil ya Luhan eonni..." Goda Baekhyun.

"Kutukan apa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Itu lohhh Eonni..." jawab kesal Baekhyun.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aishhh Eonni!" Teriak Baekhyun pada Luhan yang lagi dalam mode lola.

"Sudahlah aku balik kekelas saja."

TBC

Yoshh chap 2 update! Selamat ulang tahun ya Sehun. Sebagai kado yang ini lah yang kuberi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Jongmal Gomayo. Arigatou Gozaimazu. Matur Nuwun. Terima Kasih. Mator Selangkong. Xie Xie. Dan seluruh bahasa didunia yang menyangkut tema Terima Kasih. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih author kita sambut HunHan!

Luhan : Hai... terima kasih atas sambutannya.

Sehun : Luhan noona kadoku mana?

Luhan : Panggil aku Hyung! Bukannya kadomu sudah?

Sehun : Belum...

Luhan : Itu yang diatas..

Sehun : mathih kurang. Thehun minta lagi...

Author : Husss sana-sana kalau mau yadongan. Mohon reviewnya!

-Bungkuk 90 derajat-


	3. ket

Ini bukan chapter selanjutnya. Mianhae... Ini hanya penjelasan para pemain dan umur pemain.

Umur  
Leeteuk 44 thn, Kang In 42 thn, Hangeng/Hankyung 41 thn, Yesung 41 thn, Heechul 40 thn, Siwon 40 thn, Zhoumi 40 thn, Sungmin 39 thn, Eunhyuk 39 thn, Donghae 39 thn, Kibum 38 thn, Ryeowook 38 thn, Onew 38 thn, Kyuhyun 37 thn, Minho 37 thn, Henry 37 thn, Key 37 thn, Taemin 36 thn. Untuk para anak anak ngertikan..

Kelas 12 : Suho, Kai, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen  
Kelas 11 : Lay, Luhan, D.O  
Kelas10 : Sehun, Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin

Yesung adiknya Kang In.  
Minho adiknya Siwon dan Zhoumi sepupu juhnya mereka berdua.  
Eunhyuk sepupunya Onew.  
Ryeowook sepupu Heechul.  
Taemin saudara Donghae.

Ada yang bisa nebak Suho, Kai dan Kris anaknya siapa? Lalu Xiumin dan Chen anaknya siapa? Yang bisa nebak tererah minta apa deh..

Oh iya Shindong dan Jonghyun ada dimana...?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimers** : hah gak usah banyak bacot milik orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan.

**Pair **: Masih belum keliahatan kayaknya pokoknya EXO, Sj, Shinee.

**Warning : ** GS, Typo, aneh , abal, dan sebangsanya.

_Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Hontou ni gomen nasai kelamaan. Jadi para readers-nee dan readers-nii mohon sabar ya dan bantuannya!_

_**Lee Eun Ho**__** : **__haha samasama. Judul ff ini juga lagu kesukaanku._

_**Shin Zi Tao**__** : **__Tidak apa-apa ^.^ akan ku usahakan ne._

_**Riyoung Kim**__** :**__ Ini sudah dilanjutin. Kai, Suho, Kris akan diketahui dipenjelasan ini!_

_**Kang Shin Ah**__** : **__Sudah di PM kan ^.^ trima kasih untuk kedua kalinya dan sama sama. Semoga chap ini lebih menghibur ne. Gomawo!_

_**dianhaniehunie**__** : **__iya iya sama aku juga seneng tapi chap depan sedih sedih. Ikut ikut ngelempar Kai bareng sekalian dibakar dengan api Chanyeol oh jangan dulu di siramin airnya Suho lalu dibekuin pakai kekuatannya Xiumin. Iya memang rata-rata para Ortu SJ sebab Shinee-kan Couplenya sedikit. Diusahakan._

_**:**__Rated M err gimana ya? Aduh malu...*.* tenang nasib D.O ada ditanganku ehsalah ditangan tuhan. Hehe tebakan kannya betul Suho anaknya Siwon, Kris anaknya Zhoumi, Kai anaknya Minho. Chen dan Xiumin anaknya siapa ya?_

_**niisaa9**__**:**__Iya Luhan galak banget._

_**Baconeggyeol**__** :**_ _saran diterima! Tapi padah dasarnya alias naskah memang ada pertengkaran si Kkamjong dan Maknae evil tuh. Penjelasan status lulu dan thehun aaa kapan ya.. haha betul untuk Suho dan kai tapi krisnya... Kan kang In dan Leeteuk tu orang tuanya D.O. Xiumin anaknya... nggak tau._

**anaknya taemin**** : **_betul 1 yeiiii! Suho dan Kris orang tuanya kebalik. Tebakan untuk ornag tuanya Xiumin dan Chen hampir betul! Tinggal dibalik saja. Chapter 3 datang selamat menikmati ya!_

_**Ohxifa **__: __Hm __iya Kaisoo belum bersatu._

_**Riestha-**__**tita**__** : **__Wah untuk Suho, Kris, dan Kai betul. Untuk Chen dan Xiumin masih salah. Tinggal dikit lagi betul. __Shi__ndong sudah kebagian mian. Jonghyun bisa dipertimbanngkan._

_Hah.. capek tapi seru habisnya sih pare Nee-chan dan Nii-chan komennya seru. Terimakasih ya! Untuk tebak tebakan Suho anaknya Siwon, Kai anaknya Minho, Kris anaknya Zhoumi, Chen anaknya Yewook, dan Xiumin anaknya Onkey._

Daripada lama lama  
Happy Reading

.

.

Setiap hari tanpa keributan tampaknya bukan seperti biasanya. Sejak pertemuan antara Serigala dan Macan tampak tak tenang SM Art High School tercinta ini setiap jam istirahat berlangsung. Ya biasa... untuk memperebutkan Si Rusa manis SM ini. Tentu pula Si Rusa manis tidak menanggapinya kecuali Si Serigala sudah mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya pasti Si Rusa langsung menanggapi.

Seperti hari ini, Serigala dan Macan saling mencari perhatian S Rusa. Sedangkan Kelinci, Kangguru, Zebra, Jerapah, Naga, Panda, dan kucing menjadi penonton seperti biasa.

"Luhan noona... nanti noona ikut Thehun ke perpustakaan ya!" Ucap Serigala semenarik mungkin.

"Luhan sudah janji sama aku pergi ke taman kotak kan Luhan?" Ucap Macan tak mau kalah.

"Luhan noona hanya mau sama aku Kkamjong hyung!" kata Serigala tak kalah serius. Ia kemudian menatap mata macan dengan tajam.

"Kau! 'Hoobae' apa yang nggak mau ngalah sama Sunbaenya sih." Ucap macan sambil menekankan kata hoobae plus membalas tatapan Serigala.

"Theharuthnya Thubae yang mengalah." Kata Serigala.

Allright sekarang kondisinya jika didalam komik or manga or manhwa pasti muncul yang namanya listrik dikedua mata Serigala dan macan.

"Kalian sudahlah..." kata kangguru menasehati. Tapi, tampaknya Serigala dan Macan tidak menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah Suho, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai Sehun menag. Ya kan Baby Panda." Ucap Naga sambil menggoda Panda.

"Ne." Kata panda dengan wajah memerah.

"Aish... chanyeol bantu aku hentikan mereka." Ajak kangguru mulai kesal deng Macan dan serigala.

"Tidak mau. Lebih baik aku berduaan dengan My Baekki." Kata orang yang dipanggil Kangguru. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Jerapah. Dia nggak mau bantu Kangguru karena sibuk dengan peliharaan barunya Zebra.

"Aishh... My Rabbit bantu aku ya..." melas kangguru pada Rabbit yeojachingunya.

"Tidak bisa Suho oppa. Kau tau sendirikan namdongsaengku." Kata kelinci.

'Hah... kenapa orang yang aku sukai bukan menyukaiku. Malah menyukai sahabatku.' Batin Kucing merana.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..." Tangis Serigala pecah menyadarkan Naga Panda Kangguru Kelinci Jerapah Zebra Kucing dan Rusa.

"Sehun-ah waeyo?" Tanya Rusa sambil mengelus kepala Serigala untuk menenangkannya.

"Noona...Hiks..hiks.."Tangis Serigala menjadi.

"Cup cup cup... sini jangan nangis ya Hunnie..." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

'Cih dasar cari muka.' Batin Macan nggak terima.

"Cup..cup..cup... jangan nangis, nanti Nonna pukul Kkamjong oppa. Nanti Noona juga ikut Hunnie ke perpustakaan. Jangan nangis lagi." Ucap Rusa mengiming-ngiming Serigala biar ia tenang.

"Jinjja?" Kata Serigala yang masih tersedu-sedu.

"Ne.."Jawab Rusa dengan tersenyum.

"Noona, aku sayang Luhan noona!" Teriak Serigala.

"Anak baik!" Ucap Rusa sambil menepuk kepala Serigala.

"He he he." Cengengesan Serigala.

Kalau bingung dengan nama-nama diatas silahkan baca ini : Serigala as Lee Sehun, Macan as Choi Jong In, Rusa as Cho Luhan, Kangguru as Choi Suho, Keinci as Lee Yi Xing, Naga as Choi Yi Fan, Panda as Tan Zi Tao, Jerapah as Tan Chanyeol. Zebra as Cho Baekhyun, dan Kucing as Kim Kyung soo.

Time Skip

Kelulusan SM Art High school

Yup! Tulisan di atas menghiasi pintu gerbang, halaman dan di sekitar SM Art High School dan tentu saja tulisan itu dalam bahasa korea -_-. Tampak siswa-siswi beserta wali muridnya berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah. Tampak juga satpam dan OB kerepotan. Jika kalian masuk kedalam tampak panggung yang cukup besar mungkin bukan cukup lagi.

"Ya ya ya! Ke kiri ya cukup! Kanan kanan kanan oke!" Teriak Satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang tanpa henti berdatangan sehingga ikut campur tugas pak parkiran.

"Shindong Hyung!" Ucap seseorang dari dalam mobil lalu ia membuka pintu dan jalan kearah satpam tersebut. Satpam yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh.

"Nugu ya?" Tanya satpam yang terkenal dengan kelucuan dan dancenya yang lumayan menyaingi guru dance sekolah ini, Jung Yunho. Oh jangan lupa lagi dengan gosip yang berkeliaran katanya jika saat tertentu tidak ada di sekolah itu berarti dia sedang ikut suatu boy band terkenal Super Junior. Namanya adalah Shin Donghee atau dipanggil Shindong.

"Ini aku hyung Cho Kyuhyun." Kata orang itu yang ternyata appanya Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Evil, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kedua anakmu belum kelas dua belas ya?" heran Shindong setelah ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Itu Minnie chagi sedang itu lihat acara ini. Aku nggak tau kalau dia sampai ngidam seperti itu hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hamil lagi! Dimana ia sekarang?" Tanya Shindong.

"Ne. Itu masih didalam. Minnie noona ayo keluar!" Kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Setelah itu muncul dari dalam mobil seorang yeoja cantik berambut coklat sepinggang dan bergelombang. Hanya dengan hiasan rambut yang bertengger manis dan make up yang tipis sangat tipis malah membuatnya makin manis dan cantik walaupun usianya hampir mencapai kepala empat. Namanya Lee Sungmin ralat Cho Sungmin.

"Sungmin kau makin cantik." Ujar Shindong tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja diakan istriku..." ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Sungmin kau sudah hamil berapa bulan?" Tanya Shindong pada Sungmin yang telah ada disamping Kyuhyun.

"4 bulan." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau diapakan sama evil sampai kau hamil lagi. Padahal umurmu 39 tahun." Kata Shindong menyeruak lebih jauh.

"Tidak di..." ucapan Sungmin terputus.

"Sungmin Eonni!" teriak yeoja dari belakang Sungmin.

"Wookkiee!" balas Sungmin pada yeoja yang memanggilnya ternyata Kim Ryeowook.

"Wookie jangan seperti itu." Kata namja disebelah Ryeowook. Ia adalah suami Ryeowook, Kim Jong woon atau Yesung.

"Yesung hyung kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Lihat kelulusan My aegya lah evil." Jawab Ryeowook menyambar cepat sebelum Yesung menjawab. Sehingga Yesung yang ingin menjawa hanya menganga mulutnya.

"Aku nggak nanya sama Noona." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku nanya sama Yesung oppa. Maka, otomatis kau nanya sama aku." Terang Ryeowook seenaknya.

"Emangnya Noona siapanya Yesung hyung. Kok seenaknya gitu sih." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Istrinya lah..." Kata Ryeowook.

"Ma ma ma kalian sudahlah." Lerai Shindong.

"Diam kau Hyung/Oppa!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pada Shindong. Shindong yang diteriakin menciut.

"Wah wah wah kalian berdua tidak pernah berubah ya." Ucap Yeoja dibelakang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk noona/eonni!" teriak Kyumin, Yewook, Shindong bersamaan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya namja disamping Leeteuk. Ternyata Leeteuk yeoja tadi itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama 6 namja dan 5 yeoja.

"hi hi hi seperti reunian saja. Evil wajahmu seperti lihat hantu." Kata salah satu yeoja di gerombolan itu.

"Cinderella noona!" terik Kyhuhyun kaget.

"Sungmin, Ryeowook bogoshipeo!" Ucap Yeoja itu lagi. Yeoja yang Kyuhyun panggil Cinderella itu nama aslinya Kim Heechul tapi itu dulu sebelum menikah. Sekarang Tan Heechul.

"Nado bogoshipeo Heechul eonni..." kata Sungmin dan Ryeowook sambil memeluk Heechul.

Kemudian Sungmin dan Ryeowook berpelukan sebagai salam pada Leeteuk dan 4 yeoja yang lainnya, yaitu Lee Hyukjae, Choi Kibum, Choi Taemin, dan Choi Henry. Para namja tidak memperdulikan istrinya. Mereka tampak sibuk sendiri. Ya kecuali Shindong yang nggak mempunyai istri.

"Hyung kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada 6 namja tadi salah deh 5 namja. Karena namja yang satu seumuran dengannya.

"Tentu saja lihat pesta kelulusan lah evil." Jawab namja yang bernama Kim Young woon.

"Terus kenapa kau Hyung dan Fish hyung disini bukankah anak kalian belum kelas dua belas ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku Fish maknae! Aku dapat undangan dari sini baka!" kasal namja yang dipanggil Fish. Nama aslinya lee Donghae.

"Ya percaya Hyung yang baru datang dari jepang." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua jangan seperti itu." Ucap alim dari seorang namja yang bernama Choi Siwon appanya Suho.

"Sudahlah Siwon mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti bertengkar kalau sudah bertemu. Sama seperti kalau bertemu dengang My Chullie." Kata Namja China yang merupakan suami dari Kim Heechul.

"Zhoumi hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu di China?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pertengkaran singkat dengan Donghae.

"Baik baik saja." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Zhoumi oleh Kyuhyun. Ia merupakan saudara jauh Siwon. Appanya Zhoumi merupakan adik Appanya Siwon.

"Minho kau sudah menghubungi Suho atau Kai?" Tanya Siwon pada namja yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu adalah Appanya kai dan dongsaengnya Siwon.

"Belum Hyung." Jawab Minho.

"Kalian sehat-sehat saja kan?" Tanya namja yang sedari tadi diam. Dia adalah Shindong!

"Tentu saja! Shindong kau kapan akan menikah?" Jawab dari Suami Heechul, Hankyung nama koreanya atau Hangeng nama Chinanya yang dilanjutkan lagi dengan pertanyaan.

"Belum kepikiran Hyung." Jawab Shindong santai.

"Kenapa nggak kepikiran? Umurmu hampir kepala empat." Heran Kang In ikut-ikutan alur pembicaraan.

"Ya belum kepikiran." Jawab Shindong seenaknya.

"Oh..."

**Chen POV**

'Uh eomma dimana sih?' Batinku memelas.

Tentu saja memelas orang aku ingin berduaan saja dengan Bakpau chagi di hari terakhirku di sekolah ni. Kalian mungkin bingung, kenapa aku nggak berduaan saja daripada mencari seseorang yang tak terlihat ? *Chennn sadar dia eommamu!* Oke aku jelaskan, tadi aku masih bisa berduaan tapi gara-gara SMS dri eomma manisku yang berisi perintah-perintah tentu saja langsungku terima. Masih sayang nyawa.

Kulihat Eomma dan Appa sedang bersama rekan-rekannya.

'Seperti reunian saja.' Batinku menelangsa. Capek-capek nyari eh ternyata yang dicari enak-enakkan.

"Eomma!" Kataku mengagetkan Eomma, Appa beserta rekannya mereka.

"Chen! Kau kemana saja sayang?"Ucap Eomma penuh perhatian.

'Hah selalu seperti ini.' Batinku dengan sikap Eomma.

"Tidak kemana-mana Eomma." –Berduaan dengan Xiumin chagi– jawab ku berbeda dengan pikiranku.

"Wookie eonni dia anakmu?" tanya teman Eomma yang wajahnya Cina-cina gimana gitu dan juga pipinya mirip dengan Xiuminku. Tembem.

"Ne, Gantengkan." Jawab Eomma aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ne ne ne. Tapi, sepertinya campuran antara kau dan Yesung." Kata teman Eomma yang lain. Sepertinya, aku kenal deh... Aha itu Eommanya Super Junior. Leeteuk ahjuma.

"Ne. Ganteng plus imut." Ucap temannya Eomma yaitu Eommanya Suho. Choi Kibum. Kenapa aku tau? Karena aku melihat fotonya saat membuka buku kesayangannya Suho secara diam-diam.

Kudengar suara alarm Hpku berbunyi. Eomma dan Ahjuma menatapku heran.

'Sudah waktunya.'Batinku.

"Ada apa Chagi?" tanya Eomma padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma. Eomma ayo kita masuk. Acara sudah mau dimulai." Jawabku etelah mematikan alarm.

"Sudah dimulai ya... ayo para namja yang dina! Cepat masuk!" teriak Leeteuk ahjuma menggelegar.

'Yang kubilang itu Eomma kok malah Leeteuk ahjuma yang ngajak? Munkin kerena ahjuma Eommanya Suju ya?' batinku.

"Nde Noona!"balas kumpulan para Appa-appa.

"Shindong kamu juga!" teriak Leeteuk ahjuma lagi.

"Nanti saja. Noona dan yang lain dulu. Aku masih repot." Balas pak satpam yang super aneh itu.

"ya udah, kami tunggu nanti." Ucap leeteuk ahjuma.

"Appa! Eomma!" teriak seseorang mengagetkanku. Lebih tepatnya semua orang yang didekatku.

'kok suaranya mirip Suho ya?' batinku mendengar suara tadi.

"Suho, Kai! Kemari!" teriak Kibum ahjuma.

'Ternyata benar.'Batinku.

"Eomma ayo masuk." Katanya Suho pada Eommanya.

Kulihat kai sedang berpelukan dengan Eommanya, mungkin. Kalau dipikir pikir sih benar juga. Soalnya mirip sekali. Walaupun ada bedanya sedikit. Kalau Eommanya wajahnya seperti malaikat. Kalau Kai-nya wajah wajah orang yadong.

"kami mau kesana kok sayang." Ucap Kibum ahjuma sambil tersenyum.

"Chen kenapa kau disini" ucap kau memandangku aneh.

"Lagi ketemu Eomma dengan Appa." Jawabku.

"Oh iya, cepat masuk! Kita dari tadi mencarimu." Kata Kai membuatku bingung.

"Mencariku? Wae?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau nggak ingat tugasmu itu?" jawab Kai tambah membuatku bingung.

"Tugas? Ya ampun! Aku lupa." Ucapku reflek menepuk kepalaku.

"Waeyo Chagi?" tanya Eomma.

"Eomma aku balik kedalam dulu ya. Mianhae Eomma ada tugas yang belum ku selesaikan." Ucapku pada Eomma.

"Tidak apa apa. Sana cepat!" kata Eomma sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Eomma -cup-." Ucapku sambil mencium pipi Eomma. Stelah itu aku pergi kedalam.

**Chen POV End**

**Normal POV**

Acara demi acara berlangsung mulai dari salam MC yang memulai acara –Kwon Yuri and Hwang Mi Young–, perwakilan murid kelas 12, Guru-guru, Kepala sekolah dan seketarisnya –Ahn Chin Hyun and Kwon BoA–, dan yang terakhir pemilik sekolah Lee Soo Man. Oh iya jangan lupa dengan hiburan.

Tapi itu bukanlah yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Hal yang ditunggu-tunggu adalah... setelah acara kelulsuan selesai. Ada yang bisa menebak itu apa? Ada yang bisa? Ada yang tau itu apa? Ayo siapa? Kalau nggak ada yang tau ya udah. TBC aja.

Bye bye

..

Nggak jadi deh. Nanti readers pada mati penasaran. Ada yang ingin tau. Ok, acaranya adalah pemberian kancing teratas gakuran ato seragam pada orang yang kita cintai... Pasti kalian bilang gini 'Oh itu toh aku tau' kan.. ah sudah lah kita lihat saja di TKP.

**Kai POV**

'Hah... aku harus siap. Setelah acara ini aku harus siap. Harus bisa!' batinku menyemangati.

Hari ini, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang. Yeoja yang selama ini aku perhatikan. Aku yakin hari ini berjalan lancar. Kemarin aku sudah beri tau dia untuk datang ke halaman belakang sekolah sehabis kelulusan. Mudah mudah dia ingat.

"Kai oppa kau telah menunggu lama. Mianhae aku sedikit terlambat."Ucap seseorang di belakangku. Aku empat terkejut. Tapi, kemudian aku membalikkan badan dan dan tersenyum.

"Gwencana, aku baru saja datang juga." Kataku.

"Jadi Kai oppa mau bicara apa?" tanyanya langsung to the point. Mungkin kalian bingung siapa yeoja itu. Dia adalah Cho Luhan. Yeoja manis baik hati.

"Begini... aku serahkan ini padamu. Maukah kau menerimanya dan menyimpannya?" jawabku tegas dan sambil menyondorkan kancing gakuranku yang telah kulepas sebelumnya padanya. Bukan kancing sembarangan.

'Terima. Aku mohon terima.' Batinku menunggu jawabannya.

Seakan waktu terhenti ia telah menggenggam kedua tanganku. Aku langsung berpikir. Apa Luhan menerimaku? Genggaman tangannya cukup erat. Aku mulai gugup dengan situasi ini. Jangan lupa lagi dengan senyumnya itu membuatku bertambah gugup.

'apa ini artinya iya?' batinku heran dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Kai oppa..." ujarnya sambil menatap mataku tajam.

"N.. ne.."Ucapku gugup.

"Mian aku tidak bisa." Jawab Luhan atas pernyataan cintaku ini. Aku terkejut.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku tak bisa mempercayai atas apa yang ia katakan.

"Karena aku tak pantas buat mu Kai oppa." Jawabnya masih dengan senyumnya yang melekat.

"Apa yang kurang pantas? Kau sudah cukup pantas untukku!" kataku menahan sakit.

"Karena aku bukan cinta Oppa sebenarnya." Ucapnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat...

"Aku tidak bisa karena ada seseorang yang lebih cocok dari pada aku untuk bersanding dengan Oppa. Ia mengerti tentang oppa sangat banyak. Bahkan Oppa sendiri mengerti tentang dia lebih banyak daripada aku. Dan juga aku menyukai ah ani, mencintai seseorang dan itu bukan Oppa. Aku hanya menganggap Oppa sebagai Oppa kandungku yang tidak akan aku punya." Lanjutnya.

'jadi aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan.' Batinku.

"jadi Oppa, simpanlah kancing ini untuknya. Aku percaya munkin aku hanya cinta pertama Oppa tapi dia adalah cinta sejati Oppa. Dia pasti menemanimu tidak akan meninggalkanmu."katanya menyemangatiku.

'Dia? Dia siapa? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Luhan.' Batinku

"Sudah dulu ya oppa! Bye bye!" ucapnya pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dihalaman ini.

**Kai POV END**

**Normal POV**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada dua orang yang melihat kejadian itu semua. Seorang Namja dan seorang Yeoja. Sang yeoja hanya memendam rasa sakit dan sedih atas apa yang ia lihat.

'Sudahlah mungkin ini bukan waktunya. D.O ah Hwaiting! Kau pasti masih bisa berteman dengannnya.' Batin yeoja itu bernama Kim Kyung Soo, D.O dengan sedih yang tak terungkap.

Sedangkan sang namja pergi perlahan lahan dari tempat itu. Tapi, semakin lama semakin lama semakin tak kuat ia menhan rasa sakit ia semakin cepat dan akhirnya berhenti dengan tubuh yang tereisak isak.

"Thudah cukup Thehun nggak bitha bilang "th". Thehun nggak mau kehilangan Luhan noona. Thehun thuka thekali thama Luhan noona. Hiks hiks Thehun nggak mau! Wae...wae?! Thehun mohon cukup thampai thini. Thehun thudah nggak kuat. Hiks... hiks..." ucap Namja itu. Kini airmata telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

TBC

Hah akhirnya Chapter tiga telah selesai. Sebelum balik dari My Lovely Home ke Penjara lebih baik ngepost dulu. Mian ne lama rencananya ngepost chapter 3 waktu Luhan ultah tapi nggak kesampaian. Chapter tiga ini dipersembahkan untuk Ultah A-Chan 2 hari sebelum Luhan Ultah, Zhoumi gege 1 hari sebelum Luhan Ultah dan Ultah Luhan sendiri. HBD ya semuanya! April bulan kebahagiaan!.

Sebenarnya chapter 3 ini itu panjang sekaliii karena ada omakenya. Karena terlalu panjang omake omakenya di update ah terserah readers aja ya. Omakenya ada tiga. Baekyeol, Sulay, Taoris. Gimana gimana. Mian ne kalau masih banyak typonya. Maklum masih belajar.

Ok kita sambut tamu kita Kaiiii...

Kai : kenapa Luhan nggak terima pernyataan cintaku?

A : itu sudah rencana dari naskah Kai Oppa...

Kai : tapi kenapa? Akukan masih mendingan daripada si candel itu.

A : Oppa mau aku dibunuh sama D.O oppa? Nanti siapa yang ngelanjutin ni ff.

Kai : Oh iya! Mana D.O My Baby sweety?

A : nggak tau cari sendiri sana.

Da da Readers sampai jumpa maaf kalau pendek. Mohon do'a dan reviewnya yaaa bye bye...

Gomawo


End file.
